A Light In A Dark Hour
by Cookie666
Summary: With the war arising at any moment, Lucius fears that his family name will be killed of in the battle...his only solution is to produce an hier. How will Draco react when he is forced into something he is completely against?
1. Disclaimer

Hey this is Alex whom you all know as (Cookie666) the infamous writer of the story that you will hopefully be reading…and enjoying of course!!!

I just wanted to let you all know that all the credit shall not be given to me alone, for this story in co-written with my amazing friend Michaela (4 Jasper) For convenience purposes only I shall be the one posting, but that doesn't mean to forget about our dear and talented Michaela for this story would not be up without her fantastic help.

I would also like to inform you of the tremendous help we have had from our friends Aileen and Kitty (topaz94 and chocolate 101) for ideas given, because we all know writers block sucks and everyone hates it…so with the help of these great people, hopefully and fingers crossed here there won't be any hold ups.

Michaela and I also want to say thank you for all you fantastic people taking time out of your busy days to read our story, because when it comes down to it we wrote it for you lot. Reviews and feedback is well appreciated, for we both love to know what's going through those creative minds of yours….if you also have any ideas don't be scared to post them, because who knows we may fall in love with them too!!!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter unfortunately does not belong to Michael and I, because if it did I would have allowed the Dark Side to win in the final battle, but shhhh! Michaela finds out I'm in trouble for she's a Good Guy fan!!! Hahahahhh, but no Harry potter isn't ours, it belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling…


	2. Captive

Luna stared up at the small rays of moon light shining through the cold bars that held her prisoner within the dungeon. Her golden curls lay against one of the wet slimy stone walls that created her cell. It had been days now, no maybe even weeks…time seemed to be lost to her. Luna's legs were tightly pulled up to her chest as if protecting herself from what was to come, more torture and tormenting she would have guessed. Yet Luna stayed strong through this harsh layout of fate, she wouldn't let them see her tears, see that she was truly scared and see that she felt defeated and broken. No this Luna held in, keeping it to herself for when no eyes were upon her.

Though the dread never left her, every time she heard those bolts being reopened or the sniggering of another of her captures… it wasn't fair to say the least. But that was how the world played out and Luna Lovegood would not question that to any depth. Fate was something that could never be controlled and if her being here in this foul place was her fate, then she would endure it for she believed with many bad things came at least one good. So now she just waited, whether it was to be saved from her prison or to lose her life to save another.

The sounds of something now very familiar to her broke Luna out of one of her sweet trances…the ones she now craved and relied on to get through this horrid ordeal. As the heavy door swung open it revealed a face she had grown to know and despise, Lucius Malfoy stood at the doorway an evident scowl plastered to his face. Cautiously his tall body towered over Luna's small and fragile one, she cringed away excepting a hit…but no pain ever came. Slowly opening her wide ocean blue eyes, Luna looked up to the older man…the man she once knew as a school-mates father, a man that was well known within the wizardring realm, but now she knew to fear him as if he were death itself. At this reaction Lucius smiled broadly, as quickly as it had come the smile vanished and soon he was undoing her shackles which held her captive. As soon as she was free from the wretched things Luna broke out into a run, aiming to get to the door before Lucius had another chance at getting her. But once getting there the skinny, but strong arms of Bellatrix Lestange snatched her from the freedom she had yet to taste. Luna let out a small whimper as her lips trembled uncontrollably until she had given up and was now fully crying her eyes out.

"Hush child!" Lucius' voice was thick with order, and Luna quickly silenced her wailing to quiet sobs, though her tears ran down her face freely. Once able to somewhat compose herself, Luna attempted at a soft plea.

"Please let me go…I have no use for you anymore, just please let me go." She almost begged but chose to keep what dignity she had left. Lucius and Bellatrix seemed to be very amused with her plea; Bella almost looked as if she were trying to hold back laughter from the situation.

"I have no intention of letting you go Miss Lovegood, and actually we have a lot of use in you….very _important_ use may I say." Lucius stated firmly, making it very clear he had higher plans for her, and it chilled Luna to the bone with the very idea. Bravely she chose to question this very _important _use she would be taking part in, she knew very well it wasn't to do with Harry and her friends…or the DA, because she'd rather sacrifice herself then give up on the only things that mattered to her. So the plot had to be something else, though she dare not think of it herself and let her imagination run rampage on the wildest and craziest things that they would want her involved in.

"W-what do I have t-to do?" Luna stuttered quietly, but still making her voice known to the two people preventing her from leaving this wicked place. Lucius stepped forward, holding Luna's chin in a firm grasp making sure she was listening for he would not repeat himself.

"Well with the war surfacing any minute now, I refuse to take any chance of having my family line killed off." He answered simply, staring her down. Though confusion seemed to cover Luna's features…she understood Lucius Malfoy clearly, though she couldn't work out what that had to do with her. Seeing this confusion written clearly on Luna's pale face, Lucius chose to explain further and ridden the poor girl's mind of all the scenarios he was sure she was thinking up at that moment.

"To make things completely simple for you Miss Lovegood, you shall be carrying the next Malfoy heir…once you have fulfilled to give me a grandchild you will then, and only then be allowed to leave the manor and go on with your life as a filthy blood-traitor." Lucius said finally, seeing the young witch's shook and horror induced features he turned to his sister-in-law and gave her a curt nod.

"Take her up to Draco's bed chambers….and make sure she looks presentable Bella." He hissed the last part, finishing it off with an exasperated sigh. Turning on his heels Lucius made his way down the dimly lit corridor and up the spiral stone staircase, cursing under his breath as he knew what was to come.

Draco strolled into his father's office, thinking about what sort of mission he was going to be given this time. Many things were running through his head, had the dark lord once again requested assistance from him…that thought scared him the most, but he wouldn't show it.

"Draco…you seem to have taken your time." Lucius spat with distaste that his son would show up so late to his bidding. Draco looked up and nodded his apology to his father. Accepting it as that Lucius grudgingly went on towards his dark green leather seat, gesturing with a hand for Draco to take the seat across from him. Doing as he was told Draco sat uncomfortably in the matching settee, waiting patiently for his father to go onto the main agenda of this meeting.

"As you know Draco this war is coming fast, and we shall all be taking our part in it seriously…choosing to fight in what we believe in and want, agreed?" Lucius spoke firmly, his cold grey eyes turning their full power onto Draco's.

"Of course father, I take this battle in full seriousness." Draco returned strongly, not understanding where this talk was leading to.

"And you know that there will be many losses on each side…" He went on, as Draco nodded once again, if his father was trying to explain softly that he may die in this war Draco was already fully aware, so yet again he couldn't see the point to this.

"And you know how important the Malfoy name is and how important it is to live on through legacy…" Once again Draco nodded even more puzzled now as to what his father was getting at. First he talking about how Draco may lose his life and now he was talking about how important it was for him to stay alive, his father was barking mad Draco had concluded…until it finally came out.

"Good because I'm expecting you to produce an heir and I'm only giving you a month at most…think you can mange?" Lucius said in a threatening tone, as if trying to challenge his son into daring to protest. Swallowing hard Draco stood from his seat and walked up to his father's desk, slamming his hands down furiously in a fit of rage.

"Absolutely not how can you even ask of something like that from me, and Pansy would never agree to such a thing…she may want our money but to have a child, absolutely not!" Draco yelled, though in a matter of seconds Lucius' hand came into contact with the boy's cheek making a huge smacking sound.

"How dare you disobey me, I thought you were loyal to the Malfoy name…but instead you choose to disgrace it by allowing it to have a possible chance of dying out, and who said anything about Miss Parkinson having any involvement?" Lucius stated with a sly grin, Draco still clutching his pained red cheek looked up at his father baffled.

"Then who?" He questioned indignantly.

"Luna Lovegood." Lucius answered simply.


	3. Agreement

Draco stood in his father office completely astonished by Lucius' new declaration, frowning and finding it hard to form words to show how deluded this whole idea was. It must have been some sick joke Draco concluded, his father would never allow Malfoy blood to mingle with the likes of a Lovegood, it just wasn't possible.

"Are you joking? Because this is not funny in the least." Draco replied simply, finding this whole predicament insane.

"Do I look like I am joking Draco?" Lucius stated, his temper already starting to rise at his son's attitude towards something that should be taken with complete seriousness, something as the Malfoy name was not to be laughed at and he expected his son to know that better than any other.

"Me! And Loony Luna Lovegood….it must be some sort of trick, you would never allow a blood-traitor to mix genes with our family line, 'I' won't allow it." Draco forced, he obeyed his father for all his life, never once causing any trouble in the matter. But this was beyond his doing, a 'child', something so innocent to be brought into this cruel world just for the sake of a name that had to live on. The scowl of Lucius' face alerted Draco that he was now walking on thin ice, to freely defy his father's request right in front of the man himself was as close to suicide as Draco would ever get.

"How dare you deceive this family, and deceive your very own father…what respect to you possess if you have no hope within our blood-line, just to let it die and wither right before your very eyes and know that you did nothing to prevent it!" Lucius' voice roared through the room, the echoes bouncing off the wooden walls. Draco cowered away from his fathers harsh booming voice, knowing he was crossing a very important line…if he did not do as he was told, not only would he be held against letting the blood-line down for eternity not matter how many children he produced in future. But he'd also lose his fathers trust, something he had work very hard for, enduring many years of working hard for good grades and trying to be better then Potter at everything…just so his father would be proud.

Lucius glared silently at his one and only son with detest, how could the boy disobey his order so easily. He was running out of options…without Draco's partake in the plot to thicken their family line with a newborn, there was no chance of the plan being carried out at all. Days like this Lucius cursed himself for not producing anymore children to carry out his wishes, it wasn't that Draco rebelled much but times like these when his son was called upon for something so important….and he denies. A sudden idea flashed within Lucius' cruel mind and though it was wicked it was all he had left to get what he wanted…no 'needed', it wasn't as though he had any intention of carrying out this threat. But Draco and clever as he was would be to naïve to believe otherwise, Lucius never wanted to become a monster to his son but it seemed the deed had already been done and the image his son now viewed him in could not be changed.

"Fine if you refuse to do as I say…I guess my only option now is to do it myself, how idiotic of me to leave such a significant task to the likes of you!" Lucius brushed off, trying to look as if the conversation were over and all was dealt with. He was riding a lot on this one trick he would play, if Draco did not bite for the bait Lucius would truly have to give up and hope for the best that at least Draco would survive.

Draco looked petrified at the very image of his father taking the innocence of such a young and helpless girl, Draco would admit that he had never given her a second thought except for when he was with his gang of friends and used her as his example to mock. She was light-headed and believed in mythical creatures, something that was frowned upon by Draco Malfoy…but even he could never subject her to such a terrible fate. The only thing running through his mind was could 'he' really take the blame for taking something considered so precious to her, force her to carry his spawn, use her in every way possible before disposing her…taking her child as his own and his own only. Deep down he knew that with her big heart and sweet nature she would bond with the child at first notice of knowing it was there, it may be forced but she would love it as she seemed to love all things in her own way. Could he really rob her of their child…it sounded like poison in his mind 'their child', something as evil as he and something as pure as her. Draco really did pity her soul and for that reason exactly he was willing to do the lowest and unthinkable thing he could…taking what was hers, in place of having his father do it.

"I'll do it." Draco's hushed voice let out, he didn't know Luna Lovegood but there was a sting in the pit of his stomach that lurched up and made his mouth taste bitter…just at the thought of her hating him.

Luna twisted and turned, trying her best to escape the bines the held her to the bed posts. At the sound of the heavy dark wooden door swinging open, Luna's eyes bulged out at the sight of a distraught Draco Malfoy. With fear she struggled even harder, knowing that it wouldn't work yet chose not to give up.

Draco stood silently for a minute watching as the poor girl clad in only a silk green night gown forced all her power into tugging at the unbreakable bines that held her captive, he was sickened by his fathers use in dressing her to raise arousal and he was even more sickened with himself that it was working. Even as the mute tears slowly ran down her porcelain cheeks, she still held such beauty within her being…Draco had never truly noticed Luna as anything special, if anything he knew her by the ridiculous myths she believed in and the outrageous clothing she insisted on wearing. Now, how he wished they could both go back to such a sweet and tranquil time where all they had on their minds was silly little things.

"Don't fight against our fate, the quicker it's done the easier it will be to get on with our lives." Draco urged in a pleading tone, he did not want to fight her for his body was already drained and weakened from all the morality he had believed to have lost after agreeing to an unforgivable thing as this sin.

Luna looked up into Draco's icy grey eyes, and for the very first time she did not see hate nor was there harshness…but instead there lay hopelessness, fear and defeat. He stood there in all his former glory a broken boy, she could see dark circles under his eyes and the tired look that accompanied his features. It was no physical drainage, it was an emotional one and though she was the victim here, Luna pitied Draco Malfoy. Cautiously Draco moved towards his bed, which Luna lay upon now still and unmoving. He carefully looked away, not wanting to see those sad blue eyes boring into him. As he crawled ever so closely Luna started to whimper and shake, stopping suddenly Draco looked up to her allowing his hand to run up her leg and over her stomach, gently tracing her neck before finally it reached her tear stained face. Cupping her small jaw within his hand, Draco ran his thumb softly over the glistening water. Leaning up he placed the gentlest kisses over her fragile features whispering a sorry each time.

Discarding his clothes while Luna was distracted by his warm touch, Draco then steadily climbed on top of her petite body.

"I am so sorry Luna." Draco whispered, before pulling up the silky green material and positioning himself between her legs, sinking in at the slowest of paces. Luna gasped at the intrusion of her body, but no more tears fell from her eyes…


	4. Leave Out All The Rest

"_Leave Out All The Rest"_

_**Disclaimer: We don't **_

_**own Harry Potter. **_

_**Although I think **_

_**Alex would be happy**_

_**with just Malfoy....**_

By Michaela (4Jasper)

He left as soon as his deed was done, with a sad, apologetic smile on his lips. Try as she might, Luna could muster up no stronger feeling than pity. All of her previous impressions of the Malfoy boy as a selfish, evil, arrogant being had been abolished in one night. Ironically; the night he had raped her. On the whole, the previous night had been painful, uncomfortable and embarrassing. She could not, however, condemn Draco for what he'd done. She believed he was, essentially, a good person. A good person influenced in the wrong way by an evil family and a harsh world.

As she thought this through, Luna became aware that she was no longer bound. She streached her stiff, sore limbs and began to sing in a soft, quiet voice;

"After my dreaming, I woke with this fear, what am I leaving, when I'm done here? I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through...forget the wrong that I've done...don't resent me."

Just random lyrics that popped into her head- she wasn't even sure she had the right tune.

Suddenly, she glanced up at the door and saw a shock of white hair. Draco had been watching her.

Realising that he had been caught, he re-entered the room. Now she recognised the song she had been singing- one she had heard on the muggle wireless months ago. She smiled breifly as she remembered her best friend. Had she been here, Ginny would have laughed. Harebrained Luna, singing songs in her darkest hour. Then a voice jolted her back to the present;

"Yeah, that pretty much sums me up. I'm...er...Sorry. I had to. You know my father. Anyway, feel free to walk about the house whenever you want. And I'll understand if you never want to see me again." He left the room, self-disgust written all over his face.

"_Wait_." Luna called softly. One hand outstretched towards the door.

He had already gone.

She ran both hands over her perfectly smooth, flat belly and hoped to the highest heaven that she was pregnant. Not that she had some sick sense of humour- she wished more than anything that the previous night had never existed. But already, she knew she would love the tiny baby hopefully growing inside her above all else in the world. And she never, ever wanted Draco and herself to go through an ordeal like that again.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she lent back against the headboard and closed her eyes. The first rays of sun swept up her body as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Draco

Words fail me as I try to describe how I felt after stealing- because it was theft- that poor girl's virtue. The hatred I had become to feel towards my father had intensified to an incomprehensible measure. As had my pity for the Lovegood girl, or Luna, as I now must call her. The ordeal had stimulated a bond between us, and I couldn't ignore that. However, I also felt pity, remorse, an urge to protect and, I must admit, arousal.

Pity; because she had no way to resist, Remorse; because I knew what I was about to do would leave a scar so deep it would never fade, an urge to protect; because she looked so dainty and vulnerable, and arousal, 'cause, man! She was HOT!

I won't even attempt to describe how these emotions affected me as I thrust again and again into her petite body, fighting the strongest urge to slam with all my might for fear of hurting the broken beauty who lay below me with her eyes closed, a steady stream of tears wetting her soft wet cheeks. I had covered the point where our bodies met as best as I could with her green nightie in order to preserve what little dignity she had left. And now, I had to resist also the overwhelming desire to pull back the thin piece of fabric. I had to resist, even while my body told me of the feelings I would experience upon sight...

But I couldn't, it was as simple as that. I wouldn't damage the girl...Luna...more than my father forced me to. I settled for imagining. My mind was private, I couldn't hurt her there. And, I was sure to perform my father's task properly as I registered another wave of hormones rushing through my body.

_**A/N**_

_**This was written by me (Michaela) but it was as much a joint effort as ever. The system: we write the chapter then bring it to school for the other to read in their most boring class...ie. In R.E.**_

_**:)**_

_**Also, don't blame Alex, the lateness is my fault. I've been too bust to post this so sorry guys!!!**_

_**Keep reading!!**_


	5. I'll Protect You

Luna stirred lightly in her deep slumber, she truly was the picture of beauty itself from where Draco stood by the doorway watching her with an intense look. His hard, cold grey eyes pierced her pale porcelain-like flesh, roaming wildly over her body and drinking in such a splendid sight, which lay before him. The anger did not whither from within him though he had managed to somewhat tame what he could of it. It almost took all inner strength not to hunt down his father and enforce pain on the older man. But Draco knew better, his father had already won the battle and no matter what he wished to evoke upon Lucius would on fuel his torment and his father's amusement in the situation all-together.

"Hmm…" Draco turned startled by the soft sound, his silver eyes flashing towards her now awakening form. He debated to himself whether or not to stay and see her, or leave now before there was any chance of an awkward conversation erupting. Deciding to leave the room and save them both the embarrassment, Draco pulled on a shirt quickly and left the soon to be awake angel to her final minutes of rest.

Deep down he had more to say to her, but he just wasn't aware of how to say it to her…she was owed so many more 'sorrys' and pleads of forgiveness he did not deserve. But for now he would leave her to her own thoughts and give her time to heal from this terrible ordeal, for he was afraid that their next encounter would be following similar actions that he dare not remember, for self loathing and lust would only take over his sanity.

***

Luna's eyelids fluttered open allowing her naturally curious blue eyes to search and scan the room for anything familiar to her. Though instead she was greeted with dark green walls with a silver rim running along these walls and meeting at the main door, the other door she assumed would lead to a personal suite. Realization hit her hard when she finally became aware of what had happened and now knew it was no nightmare. Luna peered down under the covers to see her naked body and some unknown substance mixed with what she knew was her blood. Frowning at the stain on the sheets the made up the grand four-poster bed, she wrapped the material around her body tightly. Pushing back the heavy green curtain that was closed on her side, she instantly regretted it for a huge beam of sunlight shot at her like bullets aiming for her big blue eyes. Cringing backwards it took her a few moments to regain her sight, though she still squinted at the bright force.

It suddenly dawned on her that her earlier companion was no longer occupying the room with her, while sighing in relief she was also saddened by the thought that Draco had just discarded her like a toy he had gotten bored with…and that really did hurt her. But seeing as she was alone in the room with no one there watching her, she decided to seize her opportunity to escape. Though many believed her to be loony, the fact that she was chosen to be a Ravenclaw and that wasn't for no reason…her wits were still intact even though she may have been swain to believe in other things that no many did agree on a.k.a Hermione Granger.

Swinging her pale legs over the side of the massive bed, she stood pulling the sheets with her, hiding her dignity not that Draco had not already seen it. Her feet padded against the silvery grey carpet that held no warmth at all, making her have to adjust to the coldness. Without a second thought she saw her destination and bolted for it, praising herself silently that her assumptions were correct and that the second door did lead to a large bathroom. Luna's eyes scanned for a window that could possibly lead to her freedom, easily finding the transparent glass she lurched towards it. Pulling and turning knobs she finally managed to open the barrier that held her captive. Slowly leading her knee up to the ledge, she pulled herself up still having one hand firmly grasping and the sheets that covered her bare form.

The door burst open slamming into the wall in a rush, which almost caused it to fly off its hinges. There standing with a bewildered look upon his dark features, panting dramatically was Draco…

Quickly making his way across the room in only two long strides he reached Luna and without a word grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back to the bed, where he gently laid her small fragile body. Draco was still breathing heavily and the angry look in his grey eyes, warned Luna that her actions did not please him in the least. After ten minutes of silence and only Draco's breathing to fill the void, he finally took a seat on the bed next to her. Turning slowly as not to scare Luna, Draco spoke.

"Don't you ever dare do that again…" His tone was threatening, and the fearful look in Luna's big blue eyes did not go unnoticed to Draco. Finally feeling calm enough he shifted his body down into a lying position and brought Luna's now shaking petite frame with him. He ran his fingers through her golden blonde hair, sometimes allowing his fingers to trail off and caress her face…it brought satisfaction to him, to feel her body relax within his. He had come to the point where he thought his body and presence would bring her the complete opposite to comfort and relaxation

, though he was glad to be wrong.

"Please do not ever do that again, I was worried that the worst had happened to you…do you know how dangerous this place is? Did you literally think you could escape with such ease?" He wondered desperately, his grey eyes searching for something within her own that he did not yet know of…maybe hope.

Draco knew that beyond his fathers biding and the punishment she would endure if she did not carry out their task, even beyond his own feeling towards this sick game that he and she were both thrown into. Draco knew that he truly didn't want her to go, she was the only thing left that actually gave him hope and maybe even the slightest charm of happiness. He knew that even though he was holding her prisoner and against her on will, there was something that told him she did not see him as the beast he had come to see himself as. And it was her that made him think, maybe just maybe something good would come out of everything bad that was happening around them and to them.

So Draco knew that deep down it was his own longing and selfish desire that had him so worried that she was gone…out of his grasp and out of his life. For somewhere he believed that if Luna was gone, he himself would soon disappear and what would be left was a hollow and lifeless form, carrying out the bindings of those higher then himself like his father and Voldomort.

"I promise, Draco." Luna's small fragile voice spoke, just by seeing his unease Luna felt horrible for causing him this anguish. Even though she had every right to want and try to escape, something told her that it would not be for the best…it would only evoke the worst and terrible things would happen. Not only to her but the boy before her and many would say he deserved worse, Luna wanted nothing bad to happen to him and she promised herself right there that she would protect him…


	6. Crucio

_**Crucio**_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Or Draco. Unfortunately. _

I stayed with Luna for a while after. We talked for the first time like equal beings. Her intellect astonished me at first and I knew I would never tire of hearing her speak. Even just hearing her voice.

"_Where do you sleep, Draco?" She asks._

_My stomach flips as she says my name. These feelings are alien to me._

"_Here, normally. I'm sleeping in the West wing right now."_

"_And what wing are we in now?"_

"_South."_

"_So your near?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

_She thinks deeply for a minute. _

"_I don't know...I guess it just makes me glad."_

"_What? What makes you glad?" _

_I don't understand her. _

"_It makes me glad...no. It makes me feel safe."_

"_Uh hu?"_

"_To have you near me." She whispers, looking down at the bed on which she sits._

_I pull her chin up so she's looking me in the face. Her face goes slightly pink at my touch and I stiffen. This is so not good."_

"_You shouldn't feel like that," I say firmly._

_My grey eyes bore into her Blue._

"_I know!" She says earnestly._

_Her face is a furious red now and I suppress a smile._

"_Good." _

After that, we talk about our families for a while. Luna is intrigued to know what living with father is like. The only awkwardness is when Luna, blushing brilliantly, stutters out the question;

"_Has Mr Malfoy like... made you...do _this_. Made you knock up a girl before?"_

I assure her that she is the first and hopefully the last and she tries to hide how much it pleases her. I try not to smile again. Because this is NOT good. Or so I keep telling myself.

Then the subject changes to my mother. She is aghast as she learns my mothers close relation to the Lestranges. I learn how sheltered her life with her mad father is. She cheerfully tells me of the death of her mother. This surprises me. After learning how close she is to her father, I had her marked for the family type. How ironic. Anyway, I expected some other kind of emotion as she talked flippantly about her mothers death;

"_I was there at the time. She was in her late twenties and I younger that ten. I don't know exactly what she had but it was some substance, foreign to me. She opened the lid... and lay dead at my feet. I don't miss her much, I know I will see her face to face again, someday. But she's always with me. I can feel it."_

She smiles as she talks. Her mothers death was sudden and painless for both of them. I stared at her slightly as she looks back into my eyes. How blissful to have such optimism.

I walked back to the West wing soon after. I some ways, I felt as if a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had shared more with Luna in an hour than I had with anyone else in my whole life. It was a great relief to me to tell someone outside the family, someone who wouldn't judge me, of my father's frequent beatings. Of how he often returned late at night, windswept and bloody. Often drunk. In the prophet the next day would be tales of freak accidents. Witches and Wizards fornd dead in their beds. Strangled by a lover, cursed by a mother, tortured by a father, an Uncle, an Aunt, a Brother, a Sister. Tales of blatant murder... and on the next page;

**MALFOY FAMILY DONATE A THOUSAND GALLEONS TO ST. MUNGO'S,**

**LUCIUS MALFOY PAYS FOR A NEW STATUE TO BE BUILT, **

**LUCIUS MALFOY SUCKING UP THE MINISTERY'S ARSE SO HE DOESN'T GET CONVICTED.**

I told her how I was frightened to become a part of all that. I didn't want that to be my life. And she listened like she cared. And that helped.

On the other hand, walking away from that room, I felt as if I was carrying a new burden. Luna's burden. This bothered me because I'd hoped to be distance with her. A relationship anything closer than servant and master was something I'd factored out of the equation...

But my emotions had spiralled out of control as I walked in on her trying to escape. And such emotions! I felt betrayed and rejected and angry and sorry as I pulled her off the windowsill. I knew now that if she had been gone, I would miss her. A lot.

"Draco?" My father's cold voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Father?" I sighed.

"Come into my study, and don't take that tone with me!" He said sharply.

I entered the cold room. It was brightly lit with candles, even though it was broad daylight.

"Have you done as I asked?"

"Yes." I answered bitterly.

"And what's this, Draco? Regret? Do you feel sorry for the blood traitor?" His voice was mocking and disbelieving.

"Yes, Father."

"Yes... WHAT?"

"I feel sorry for _Luna_ and I regret what you made me do."

Lucius stormed over to where I stood and tried to tower over me. But I was taller than I used to be and the anger surging in my veins gave me the guts I needed to stand my ground. His hand swung sharply against my face. I grabbed it before it could make contact with my face but with a sharp word uttered in my father's cruel, cold voice- _Crucio_ – I found myself flung of my feet. The room ceased to exist. All that was there for me was the fire burning my bones and my father's voice yelling;

"You will NOT feel pity for something as unworthy as that child. You WILL do your deed. You WILL uphold the family name and you will NOT EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN.

I. AM. YOUR. SUPIRIOR.

"Remember that." He hissed.

The pain stopped and I lay broken on the floor.

"Well?"

"Yes?" I whispered. It was all I could manage.

"Will I do it again?"

"No father."

"What do you say?"

"No, thank you sir."

"Why not?"

"I..."

"Didn't deserve it?"

His boot made contact with my side.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

My ribs shattered and I cried out in fear and pain.

"Please, Sir. STOP!"

"DID YOU DESERVE THAT?!"

"Yes, sir. I did, sir." I whispered.

"You may go."

I shot him a filthy look as he turned his back. I wished with all my might that I had my wand. I wanted to curse him into smithereens.

"I said GO!" He roared.

"I cant." I whispered.

Then I fainted.

_**A/N**_

_**Me again (Michaela).**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!**_

_**xx**_


	7. Mother

Narcissa cooed at her son while staring sadly into his unconscious features, she knew too well how this had happened though she would not speak. It was forbidden and she'd be helping him more if she held her tongue. He was her baby and always would be, but every time she saw his weak and fragile looking state a piece of her heart broke a little each time.

Luna sat in the far corner a grief expression lacing her paler than usual face, seeing Draco's broken body before her really did pain her largely. It seemed as though everyone knew what was going on apart from her. She felt as if she were not part of an inside secret which all around her was known. It irritated her as to why no one would tell her how Draco had turned up like this.

* * *

Lu_na woke with a start as a small house elf shook her frame with a gentle yet hard touch. The confusion must have been written on her face, for the small creature chose to explain._

_"Miss Lovegood, you are being called to the West Wing…Master Malfoy is in weak state and The Lady of the house calls for your presence." The small elf offered a hand to dear Luna, which she took gratefully. All that was running through her mind at that moment was how Draco was doing? Was he ok? Was he comfortable? How did this happen?_

_Hand in hand she was led to Draco's room where she was met with a sniffling Narcissa Malfoy, cradling her son's head to her chest trying to keep her tears at bay. This sight truly shocked Luna and she did not know what to say._

_Narcissa looked up at the sudden intrusion on her privacy with her little boy, seeing Luna stand the stunned she gave a curt nod in acknowledgement though no words left her ruby red lips. Narcissa knew too well of her son's task, the burden he carried over his ego and part of her blamed Luna for the strain he was under…though she knew the true culprit. Her very own husband had done this, all of it with not one thought to anyone else apart from herself._

* * *

_She loved Lucius once, she reasoned that she still did…but it wasn't the same. It no longer held the passion and love it used too, now it was a void agreement for the sake of impression and their son. Narcissa took points from her husband which she would have liked Draco to inherit from his father, though in all she would try with all her might to prevent him from being that man._

_Luna had now perched herself in a seat by the far corner, not wanting to disturb motherly bonding. She never really had a mother herself, an example to look up too. It started to worry her slightly…what if she wasn't a good mother? What if her child hated her? _

_Panic started to rise within her being, when suddenly she was snapped back to reality when Narcissa took a seat next to her placing a soothing hand on Luna's lap…_

_

* * *

_Lucius pushed open the dark mahogany doors, making the room turn cold with his very essence. It sent a chill up Luna's spine though she chose not to express it, her usual blue wondering eyes were wider. Taking one look at his son he scoffed lightly, Lucius turned a humble smile on his thin normally sneering lips.

"Luna my dear, how are you doing." He gushed, taking her petite hand in his own in a caring gesture. Narcissa was now situated by her son's bed, smoothing down his silvery blonde hair like she had done many times before. She exchanged a look with her husband and from what she read it was the same old story, 'Shut your mouth woman!".

"I'm fine, but wouldn't your son's health be in more importance at this moment?" Luna questioned, a deep frown creasing in her forehead. Lucius sent a glance over his shoulder at the wounded boy, brushing it off with ease.

"Well you know boys, always tumbling about…he will be fine, just took a small fall down the stairs." He assured, waving a hand up in the air to emphasize.

"He's a big boy, he'll be fine…do not trouble your mind over it for there are much more important things to be focused on right now and you stressed such a little thing will not help the matter." Lucius offered, his words and the look in his eyes scared Luna. She knew all too well what these 'Important Things' were, it's the reason Draco was not in his right mind. She suddenly felt guilty for what had happened, if she were never there to begin with, Draco would not have this to carry over him and then he would have been fine walking down a flight of stairs.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy I understand." She whispered chewing on her bottom lip, her blue orbs not looking up to meet his. A sinister smile flashed across Lucius' face at this obedience maybe Lovegood wasn't a dreadful as he would have thought.

"Please call me Lucius…after all we shall be seeing one another a lot more now, it'll be like you're now part of the family…how ironic you being like part of the family when you really are bringing a family member into the world." He chuckled in a way the made Luna shift in her seat suddenly uncomfortable.

"Will I better be off now, the ministry do call…after all someone has to make this place a safer environment." He stated slyly, before walking out of the room. Strangely enough once Lucius was gone Luna felt as if a shadow had been dragged out of the walls allowing the light to shine through.

A few hours later Draco started stir, sweat dripping off his head from the heat of being tightly wrapped up in numerous sheets.

"Bloody hell it's warm." He mumbled, his grey eyes slowly opening. First thing in his sight was a sleeping Luna, seated on the chair across the room from him. She looked peaceful there, almost like a rag doll limp from a day of being played with. Draco frowned and a seething pain shot up his chest…and then he remembered.

While trying to control the hurt he was feeling at that moment, he was so distracted that he did not notice Luna slowly awake and shuffle over to his bedside. Turning he was stunned at just how close she was, her swelling breasts were pressed up against his arm and Draco tried hard to suppress his moan of pleasure. She truly didn't know how desirable she was, he had thought to himself as his teenage raging hormones begged to touch her once again and have his way with her there and then.

"Luna." He croaked out, maintaining to restrain himself as best he could.

"Yes Draco it's me, you took a terrible fall down those stairs…I really wish you would be less clumsy, you gave me a fright." Draco glared down at his bed sheets, so it was falling down the stairs this time…how creative. Next time why not say a roof collapsed on top of him, he cringed at the thought of a next time while the pain from 'this' time was still sizzling of her skin.

"I'm sorry I frightened you, I do apologies." Draco said softly, he really didn't want to worry her with petty that he was used to and endured. Luna shook her head side to side, her blonde locks tumbling over her shoulders and whipping the air. Draco whiffed the air that was now scented of vanilla, her scent.

"No Draco don't apologies, it wasn't your fault…just please try and be careful next time I really don't want to see you hurt." Luna whimpered cutely that it almost made him smile.

"I promise." He whispered back, happy to see a small smile creep its way to her lips. Lips so gentle and so sweet, he really wanted to lean forward and claim her as his…capture those soft full lips in a passionate kiss.

Luna tilted her head to the side, examining his features from where she sat…and then it had dawned on her that he didn't know.

"Oh your mother was here earlier, she took good care of you and spent most of her time here…but I suppose she needed sleep like everyone else so I told her I'd keep an eye on you for her." Luna explained, Draco just simply nodded for he wasn't all that surprised. His mother had taken care of him all his life and he appreciated that, never taking her for granted. Coming out of his thoughts he could see part of the old dreamy Luna he had seen around Hogwarts.

A distant look in her pale glazed over eyes, out of curiosity he chose to ask her hoping to god it wasn't one of those stupid no-existent creature so often mentioned in her fathers' rag.

"What's on your mind?" He questioned, turning Luna smiled a sad smile at Draco causing him to frown.

"I was just wondering if I'd ever be as good of a mother as yours." She answered truthfully, Draco reached out and stroked her cheek caringly rubbing small circles with the tip of his thumb.

"Luna I have no doubt that you could be better, and I love my mother dearly…that must give you some faith." He offered.

"Yes it does Draco, thank you." Luna leaned down, giving Draco a small chaste kiss.


End file.
